


You Have a Message (67)

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin-centric, M/M, Multi, cutesy fic! WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: @cupcakes-and-ouija-boards- Short prompt Gavs back in England for a bit and the boys just blow up his phone with texts any ship you wish. </p><p>Summary: You have a message! (67 missed texts). Gavin was in England again- and his five lovers just adored blowing up his phone with texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Message (67)

**Author's Note:**

> Woah two fics in one week... I'M MAKING MY COMEBACK BITCHESSS

_You have a message (18)_

That’s how many messages Gavin had on his phone when he got off the plane in London. His phone was off- for the flight’s landing so they remained unread. His boy(friend)s always liked blowing up his phone with messages so he’d have something nice to read when he got off his plane. No matter how often the Brit flew- the flights almost always drained his energy and left him needing a comfy spot and a need to sleep.

_You have a message (27)_

That’s how many messages Gavin had on his phone when he got his parent’s house. Since he was in a car with his brother- he didn’t text his phone. Spending the entire time talking to his brother and catching up on what he had missed, and what his family had missed.

_You have a message (41)_

That’s how many messages Gavin had on his phone when he finally went to bed. His phone was still off, no need to use it for when there were awkward silences. So many questions from his parents. ‘What have you been doing at work?’ ‘Any movie shoots?’ ‘How’s the company doing?’ ‘How are your boyfriends?’ (luckily Gavin’s parents were completely fine with five boyfriends. ‘As long as you are happy!’ they had said).

There had been so many questions- each one bringing the biggest smile to Gavin’s lips. He talked to animatedly about work. About the gamers he was in _deep love_ with; about Burnie who was one of the few outside of the six that had met Gavin’s parents; about how the company was expanding and the ratings on RWBY, and about RTX.

His parents listened carefully, making comments and stemming off about their own lives. They were such a happy family…

_You have a message (67)_

That’s how many messages Gavin had on his phone when he finally woke up and turned his phone on. A smile crossed his lips as he laid snuggled up in bed, under the quilts to block out the chilly England morning. He read through each one, all of the guys sending messages about the simplest things. Michael had won VS, Kerry and Miles had played a prank on Kara, Adam and Joel had been filming around the office for a How To… the list went on until the messages had slowed.

Each one of them had messages that said _‘goodnight I love you’_ in their own variations… in their own ways. After them there was a long pause, and started up again after seven hours- while Gavin had been talking to his parents. They continued with ‘ _I miss you_ ’ during the day, with messages talking about what they had for breakfast, that there was an accident downtown so traffic was a pain, and even dumb questions.

Text messages to prove that they were still there and that they loved him. The text messages all sounded like a normal day- only through a phone. Dumb questions mixed with arguments about what to eat and the dumbest things. A break for sleep, starting with good night and ending with good morning. It was hugs and kisses in a virtual form.

Gavin smiled, his fingers flying over the digital keys as he sent a text. It would be far later in the day for them, but it didn’t matter. They would answer to his texts no matter what time of day it was. They loved him- and it showed. He sent back his own, cutting off the almost 70 messages that had gone unread.

_‘I love you guys. I’ll be home in less than a week. <3’ _


End file.
